This invention relates to an orienting and locating molding block for automobile moldings and more particularly pertains to a molding transition block adapted to span the spaced juncture between a belt molding and a pinch weld flange molding of a convertible automobile body.
Convertible automobiles generally have a closed storage cavity or "tonneau" aft of the rear seat (aft of the rear storage compartment in two-seat cockpit models), for receiving and storing the folded top when it is lowered. A flexible cover or "boot" for enclosing the tonneau and giving a "finished" appearance to the vehicle has long been provided. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,844 issued July 14, 1987 to Wolford et al. which discloses such a convertible boot.
It has recently become popular to provide a rigid tonneau cover for convertibles formed from sheet metal or the like which is stamped into shape. The tonneau cover is hinged for rotation about an aft transverse pivot axis between an upwardly pivoted open position for raising and lowering the top and a lowered closed position. In its closed position the tonneau cover provides an outer painted surface adapted to closely conform in appearance with the body skin of the vehicle. An upstanding continuous pinch-weld body flange borders the aft and side portions of the storage tonneau and extends forwardly to the side door openings on either side of the car. A U-shaped pinch-weld body flange molding encloses the body flange with the flange molding adapted to mate, in a coextensive manner, with an overlying tonneau cover peripheral trim strip. In prior art constructions the body flange molding longitudinally extending side portions and matching tonneau cover trim strip terminate in a longitudinally spaced manner with the associated aft end of the body quarter belt molding.